


An End To All Sam's Secrets

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, There's also a dog, because is there anything better, it's fairly silly and fluffy, pan! Sam Winchester, pansexual!Sam Winchester, sam gets a few kisses and a cuddle, which is v important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: Not everyone comes out as pansexual and polyamorous all in the same morning, but Sam must just be special that way. That's not even the end of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out at a prompt from Ella and Alex about giving Sam the good things he deserves, like a boyfriend and a puppy. It turned into Sam coming out about being pan and polyamorous (which can probably be blamed on Cas’ acting skills). 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm doing a fic a day thing (which means it doesn't get a lot of editing or betaing) so if you've got any prompts feel free to send them my way.
> 
> [You can also read this on tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/151397740996/sams-secrets-are-out).

“You know if you keep this up you’re actually gonna have to introduce me to her at some point.” Dean said in a tone of voice that Sam just wasn’t awake enough to deal with just yet.

“What?” Sam muttered unintelligibly, still struggling to shake the sleep haze from his head.

The smug smile on Dean’s face grew. “You know, whichever girl has been making your bed shake for the past week. The walls in here aren’t as thick as you’d think.”

“Ugh dude, gross.” Sam said, crinkling up his nose.

“Not to mention the way you’ve been checking your phone every five minutes.”

“Well um they’re…she’s…a bit funny about meeting people. Maybe give it a bit of time.”

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to decide exactly how he was gonna push Sammy’s button’s on this one. Luckily for Sam, he didn’t have enough time before Cas was slipping through the kitchen door.

Without thinking, Dean gave a bright “Hey, Cas” about a second before his brain caught up with the situation. Cas, who he hadn’t seen in about a month was standing in his kitchen. Cas, who hadn’t zapped in, but had walked through the door, indicating that he came from somewhere else in the bunker. Cas, who for some reason was dressed only in boxers and one of Dean’s old band shirts that Sam had nicked a long time ago for his PJs. The very same Cas who walked into the room, gave Dean a perfunctory “hello” and walked right over to Sam and placed a heartfelt kiss onto Sam’s sleepy head.

What?

Sam turned bright red, his eyes fixed on Dean’s reaction (which turned out to involve some awkward spluttering).

“Um, Cas, we talked about this.” Sam muttered.

“About what?” The angel asked innocently.

“About, you know, keeping us quiet.”

“Us. What us? There is no us. We are living entirely separate lives, only coming together for platonic relations.” Cas replied with an exaggerated wink and a big smile on his face.

Sam groaned before speaking to Dean. “So, you know the girl we were talking about earlier. Well, it wasn’t a girl. It was Cas.”

It didn’t seem to faze Cas who just stood there looking like a puppy who’d just been given a chew toy.

“No shit.” Dean’s brain was too busy working overtime to formulate a more nuanced reply.

“Well since Cassie’s broken the secret, I guess there’s no harm in adding to the chaos.” Another voice sounded from just outside the room. In the time it took Dean to blink, Sam’s lap went from being empty to full of a topless bouncing archangel. Gabe sent Dean a grin, using the older Winchester’s confusion to steal his bacon.

“Well, not just Cas. Um Gabe too.”

“How many angels are you keeping up there.” Dean asked gruffly.

“Just the two.” Sam said defensively. A few minutes of silence followed the statement as Gabe stuffed his mouth and Cas and Sam waited for his reply.

“So you like guys.”

“Well, yeah I’m pan, but Cas and Gabe can’t really be described as guys. They use he/him pronouns but angel’s aren’t really…”

“Yeah, yeah Samsquatch, I think he gets the idea. You don’t want to blow his brains out of his head just yet. At least get him to make me some more bacon first.” Gabriel chimed in helpfully.

“Yeah, not happening, dickface.” Dean said.

“We, really like being with Sam.” Cas cut in with a smile. “He makes us happy. And I think we make him happy too.” He turned to Sam with a questioning look, gaining a smile and a nod in return. “So there’s no need to “bring out your shotgun” or whatever it is humans do.”

“Good to know, Cas.” At least Dean wasn’t the only one holding back a smirk, Gabe had almost sprayed the bacon everywhere as he snorted as Castiel’s use of quotation marks.

“Yeah Deano, no need to bring out your shotgun. You can keep it firmly tucked away as far as I’m concerned.” Gabe said, pointedly eyeing Dean’s crotch, which Dean took as his cue to leave.

I’m glad you’re happy, Sammy.” Dean said with a genuine smile. “ But it’s way too fucking early for this shit. I’m going back to bed.”

Giving up his bacon for lost, Dean went back to his room, turning round to get one last glimpse of Gabe nuzzling into Sam’s shoulder from his position on his lap, and Castiels arms wrapping around Sam’s shoulders as he gave him another kiss on the cheek.

Just as he was about to enter his room he heard something that could only be described as barking. Following the bizarre noise, Dean found his way to just outside Sam’s room. Slowly creaking the door open, he was met with a sight that he really should have been anticipating considering the barking. A dog. A fucking gigantic fluffy dog.

Angel boyfriends Dean could deal with, but a fucking dog??!

“Samuel Winchester, get your ass over here right this second.”

From the kitchen he could just hear Gabe giggling as Cas said “I told you he’d find Benedict sooner or later.”

“Yeah, Dean, there was something else I meant to tell you. We’ve got a dog.”

A grim smile hit Dean’s face as he realized just exactly how he was gonna make the three of them pay for this.


End file.
